Holon Adventures
by BrendanRubyPokespe
Summary: Welcome to the Holon Region, the home of Nathan and Kenny, two friends who go exploring and find a hidden secret that's gotten way out of hand. Will they be able to stop the terrorists behind this before the entire region is reduced to rubble? An Original Story, rewritten and completely changed from it's first write.
1. Nathan VS Kenny

HOLON ADVENTURES CHAPTER 1

A.N./ Hey everybody, this is my next chapter story. It's a complete rewrite of an old idea that I totally failed on, but this time I'm not going to fail! I want everyone to read it, love it, and tell me how awesome it was in the comments and then favorite it. Let's see if I can get that to happen using just great writing. Alright, enough of my blabbering, let's get this party started!

It was summer, and all through the day the sounds of children running through the streets of the small city of Holon City. It was more of a colony, located within a chain of islands to the north of Kanto. The three main islands made up the Holon Region. The day was just passing its midpoint when two friends met up in the center of town, where the Holon Research Tower was located.

"Sorry for the wait! Here I am!" smiled a blonde haired Pokémon trainer. He was waving to another trainer just down the walkway. The other trainer crossed his arms and scoffed at the blonde haired boy.

"Hey Kenny, it's about time you showed up. I've been sitting here for nearly half an hour!" a teenager complained. He wore a black hoodie with green markings on the shoulders. He had short brown hair with two patches of white hair by his ears. His piercing blue eyes shined beautifully when the light hit them just right.

"I know. I like to keep people waiting for me. It makes it that much better when I actually do show up." Kenny laughed. He was wearing a grey and black jacket and matching pants. His messy hair flapped about wildly in the frequent gusts of wind.

"The weather is pretty nice today, so what do ya say? Care for a battle?" Kenny asked. His eyes gleamed in excitement when his rival nodded, turning toward him and assuming his battle stance.

"Let's not waste too much daylight, let's just do a quick two on two." Nathan suggested. He held his arms out to his sides, his palms facing his opponent. Two pokeballs rolled into each of his hands. The brown haired trainer threw his hands up in the air, letting go of the red and white spheres allowing them to fly up and release his Pokémon. Salamence and Aggron burst from the pokeballs. The ground shook as the two landed atop the grassy courtyard of the Holon Research Tower and dust flew in the air.

Kenny's grin widened when he saw the foe's tough Pokémon. He sent out his Dragonite and Typhlosion in response. The two Pokémon caused a bit more dust to shoot from the ground beneath their feet and the battlefield had a thin cloud of dirt floating in the air no more than a foot above the ground.

Salamence raised his head high. With an intimidating roar he lowered the opponents attack stats, causing a red flare to circle their bodies and shoot sparks of red light toward the earth. Not a moment longer the first attack was called and Salamence sped toward the orange dragon, his claws blazing with a purple and yellow flame. He slashed Dragonite with his attack, causing the opponent's Pokémon to flinch back. Dragonite's small wings flapped lightly and returned him to where he was before.

The dragon-flying type moved his head around to shake off the pain of the Dragon Claw attack before retaliating with Blizzard. A massive wind began to blow across the battlefield and Dragonite released hundreds of icy shards into the powerful gust. Salamence swiftly dodged the attack, flying in loops and missing each and every snow flake. Aggron wasn't quite fast enough for that kind of impressive maneuver and was struck with the icy attack. Ice began to encrust his hefty steel armor and soon the Pokémon was trapped within a freezing block of ice.

"You lucky bastard…" Nathan groaned. "Aggron try to break free, use Iron Tail!"

Aggron's tail shined and the ice around it began to crackle and break. It wasn't enough, however, and Aggron remained frozen solid.

"Well this works out just fine for me, you're Aggron can't move and therefore cannot dodge my Typhlosion's Inferno attack!" Kenny stated smugly. The fire type Pokémon's body became enveloped in flames and soon two trainers and their Pokémon were surrounded by a wall of fire. The walls forced their way into the ground and erupted on the steel-rock types position, completely engulfing him in flames. When the smoke cleared up, Aggron was lying on its belly, completely exhausted and fainted from the attack. Nathan withdrew his Pokémon and Salamence was left with two opponents.

"Hang in their Salamence; we've gotten out of tighter positions than this!" Nathan reassured. Salamence flew toward Dragonite, his claws blazing with that familiar dragon flame. He struck the final blow upon the opposing Pokémon causing it to crash into the ground beneath them. Kenny cursed, withdrawing his fallen friend.

All that remained on the field were Typhlosion and Salamence. The fire type was at a disadvantage, he had no moves that were effective against dragon types. He attacked with his best move, Inferno. If the attack hit, Salamence would be left with a burn! Once more the trainers were surrounded by a wall of flames. They vanished into the ground and the fiery pillar shot upward toward the dragon-flying type. Salamence barely dodged the attack, his wing was clipped by the intense flames and he had to land momentarily. Typhlosion took advantage of the foe's weakened state and attacked with Focus Blast. The attack formed in front of the fire type and was launched at Salamence.

Salamence quickly leapt to the side, avoiding the attack and returning with an even stronger move: Hydro Pump. The red and blue dragon opened his mouth to release a high velocity jet of water that doused the opposing fire type in super effective damage! Typhlosion was blown backward, landing on his side. Kenny knew his Pokémon was no longer able to battle and he withdrew the fainted Pokémon.

"Damn… here I thought I had an easy victory after your Aggron fell on the first turn." Kenny sighed in defeat.

"Salamence, come back." Nathan held up the dragon's pokeball and a red laser shot out toward the monster. Salamence was consumed by the laser and sucked back up into the tiny red and white sphere. "You're strong Kenny; I had to say that this battle was just a lucky win for me."

The two friends started to leave the more agricultural side of town and headed toward the Pokémon center, which was located about twenty minutes to the west of their current location. They decided against taking a cab as they enjoyed the exercise and taking in the view of the landscape. Holon City was nothing more than a small outpost on a large island. It wasn't very industrial or commercial. In fact, the only thing that made it a place worth visiting was its massive coliseum.

"Hey stop! Give that back!" cried a little boy, just around the corner. Kenny and Nathan looked at each other and then ran into the alley. There was a little boy jumping up, trying to take back his pokeball that was stolen from him by a man wearing a red and black hooded uniform. There was a black 'M' pattern on the chest of the uniform.

"Back off brat, you're not strong enough to handle a Pokémon; you might as well just go home and cry to your mommy." The thug taunted the little boy, laughing when the small child began crying.

"Hey, what kind of pathetic creep steals from a kid?" Kenny growled. The grunt looked up, finally noticing the two.

"Hehehe, you've got some nerve kid. Mind your own business. Houndoom, let's show these punks what happens when you bother grown-ups." A black dog with silver horns stepped slowly toward the two. It was growling viciously and baring its fangs. Flaming drool fell from the dark-fire type's mouth and it steamed when it splattered onto the ground.

"You better back up if you know what's good for you, puppy." Nathan warned. He hurled a pokeball out in front of the foe and a large blue Pokémon emerged from the light. His orange whiskers warned him of the incoming Flamethrower attack and the water-ground type dodged the attack. The flames hit the brick wall and charred the bricks black!

"Swampert, let's show this puppy what it's like to be picked on by someone bigger than him." Swampert nodded and grabbed the black dog, slamming it into the brick wall hard and tossing it in front of the hooded thug. The wall was smashed and had a large hole in it.

"Agh! Houndoom!" He yelled in surprise. "It's not over yet, if you thought that's my only Pokémon you're dead wrong. Go Magcargo!" Everywhere the lava snail moved, the ground behind it was scorched and melted and smoke poured from the hole on the side of its shell. Every so often, a short burst of fire would erupt from the hole, and the smoke would pool out more afterward.

'Swampert's massive attacks wouldn't work very well in the confined space of the ally, leaving me in a bit of a bind. If I used Brick Break, who knows what that will do to his hand. Dammit… wait! I think I have a plan.' Nathan thought. He commanded Swampert to use Ice Beam. The muscular mud fish raised its head to the sky and then dropped onto all fours, firing a chunk of ice followed by a beam of freezing cold mist. The attack struck the fire-rock type, but barely hurt it. Swampert shot another Ice Beam attack at the foe. Magcargo fired a Flamethrower attack to melt the frosty attack. It worked, but when ice melts water is created and the flames were put out. Magcargo was sprayed with the little droplets of water and his body was cooled down.

"Now Swampert, while his body is cooled down, use Brick Break!" Nathan ordered. Swampert lifted his straight hand in the air, and dropped his entire arm onto the opponent, cracking the shell of the Pokémon! Magcargo fainted and the red hooded hooligan withdrew his last Pokémon.

"Grrr… Fine! Take your stupid Pokémon back, but just wait, soon this whole stupid island is gonna be trampled beneath Team Magma!" The man threw the ball at the kid. The kid caught the ball and stopped crying. Then the man dashed toward Nathan and Kenny, pushing the two out of the way and sprinting down the street.

"Hey wait!" Kenny started pursuing the fleeing thug, but stopped when he realized Nathan wasn't following.

"Aren't we going to chase after him?" Kenny asked.

"Nah, I'm sure he learned his lesson." Nathan answered. "Come on, we've still got to get to the Pokémon Center."

They walked the little boy home to make sure he didn't get jumped by anymore of 'Team Magma' and then resumed their trip to the Pokémon center. The nurse kindly healed the two friends Pokémon. She brought them all back into the quick treatment room and told the two boys that they'll be ready momentarily. Kenny looked over at the news bulletin wall and saw that more sighting of the legendary Pokémon Mew happened recently.

"Hey Nathan, let's have a little friendly competition. The first person to find Mew wins." Kenny offered.

"What incentive do I have to compete in this?" Nathan asked, crossing his arms.

"Would you mind repeating that a little stupider so I could understand?"

"What do I get when I win?" Nathan answered.

"You get once in a lifetime chance to capture the legendary Pokémon, Mew!" Kenny answered.

Nathan nodded. He looked at the sightings list and found that the most recent sightings have been at and around Holon Ruins, which was located in the eastern forests of this island. As soon as their Pokémon were healed the two of them went outside and started toward the entrance of the forest.

"Okay, so we're going to race to find this Pokémon, huh? Well let's start the race here." Nathan stopped at the change in trail. The concrete pathway ended and a dirt pathway led into the forest. Kenny stood right next to Nathan.

"Ready…"

The two of them moved into a good starting position. They each bent their front leg, Nathan rested his crossed arms on that leg, while Kenny stayed in an athletic position.

"Set…"

Their looks intensified. Kenny's brown eyes flared like the burning sun, while Nathan's blue eyes glowed like the moonlight ocean.

"GO!"

The two friends took off running down the dirt trail. Nathan was a bit faster than Kenny and had a small lead on the blonde haired teen. Dust was kicked up behind them as they dashed along the forest pathways toward the Holon Ruins where they'd find something bigger than what they were looking for…

A.N./ So how did you like chapter one? It's pretty interesting, huh? What do you guys think Nathan and Kenny will find when they get to Holon Ruins and what was up with that random Team Magma Grunt talking about destroying the island? Comment what you think about the story and any suggestions that you may have and I'll address them in the next chapter. Thanks for reading- BRP


	2. VS Carly, VS Fuse

HOLON ADVENTURES C2: VS. Lass Carly

A.N./ So apparently, this is the 62,000th pokemon story? Or did I read that wrong? Well I'm not sure how you figured that out but that's umm interesting news. Anyway, let's get on with the second installment of Nathan and Kenny's adventures!

The forest floor was dotted with rays of sunlight breaching the thick canopy above. Two boys were in hot pursuit of each other, a brown haired one with a small lead on a blonde haired trainer. A nearby fieldworker turned around and waved as the two teenage boys dashed past her. Small puffs of dust were kicked up with each heavy step thrusting the boys closer and closer to their destination. Just ahead of the two runners was a young lass, about the same age as Kenny and Nathan. Her brunette hair was tied in a ponytail and she had a red bandana wrapped on her head. Two thin strands of hair curved down and hung over her ears. She heard the two boys stomping their feet hard on the ground as they ran near her. She turned around and blocked their pathway and the two boys stopped.

"Hey, what gives? Why're you blocking the road?" Kenny asked.

Nathan didn't say anything, he had that feeling that he'd seen her somewhere. Although he couldn't quite put his finger on where he had seen her before. The brown haired trainer stepped back, allowing his blonde haired friend, Kenny, to take the stage all for himself.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm challenging you to a battle. That is the rules, right? When two trainer's eyes meet, they must battle." Her blue eyes stared right back at Kenny. He gulped in embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah. Right, sorry." He pulled a pokeball off his belt. "Whenever you're ready."

"I was ready before you even got here! Go Ampharos!" She hurled a pokeball out in front of her. The red and white ball opened up and flashed a bright blue light that released the electric Pokemon. Ampharos stood up, his long neck held high. Static fell from his body as he swayed from left to right.

"An Electric type huh? Well I think that I have just the thing for you. Typhlosion come on out and start things off with Earthquake!" Kenny ordered, tossing out his pokeball.

Typhlosion appeared in front of Ampharos. The fire type flexed it's body and flames erupted all across his back. It stomped it's foot on the ground and a monstrous shock wave pulsed through the ground beneath the Pokemon. The ground beneath Ampharos began to tremble and suddenly burst upward, crashing and folding massive chunks of earth under the feet of the foe's Pokemon.

Ampharos survived the attack and leaped back into battle. Sparks began to shoot out from the Pokemon's horns. A lone black cloud appeared up in the sky. A massive lightning strike sped toward the ground at a tremendous speed. Nathan watched as the bolt of lightning struck Typhlosion, paralyzing it.

"You're lucky, hitting me with an attack like Thunder AND paralyzing me too! Impressive." Kenny complimented. "Too bad... it took me forever to find these berries."

Typhlosion struggled to move his arm, but he managed to lift his hand up to his mouth to eat his Lum Berry. The static surrounding the fire types body vanished after Typhlosion consumed the berry and he could once more move at his regular speed. He speed toward Ampharos, catching the Pokemon off-guard and blasting him with Inferno. The surrounding area was set ablaze momentarily as the attack charged power. The flames dispersed and appeared in a more compressed form beneath Ampharos. The power of the flames was unable to be contained in the small circle and instantly erupted into the air, and burning the electric type severely.

The burn took it's toll on the electric type, damaging it even further. Ampharos started to blink more, obviously tired out and weakened. The Pokemon shut it's eyes and then collapsed onto the dirt pathway of the forest.

"Oh no, Ampharos!" Cried the girl. She ran up to her fainted Pokemon and hugged it. The Pokemon opened it's heavy eyes to look at it's trainer. It fell limp in her arms and she withdrew the exhausted Pokemon.

"Uh, sorry. Maybe I should've held back a bit..." Kenny apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. The girl stood up and shook his hand.

"No don't apologize, Ampharos will be alright." She smiled. "But I think I'm going to take him to a Pokemon center before I challenge you to a rematch. You got lucky!"

"Yeah sure, I got lucky." He didn't finish his sentence, he was too busy staring at her interestedly. He snapped out of it.

"By the way, my name is Carly." She introduced herself. "I, uh, live around here." She continued, her eyes cast down.

"Oh we live here too. I'm Kenny, and this is my best friend Nathan." Kenny replied.

He couldn't stop smiling and the girl blushed every time she looked up at him and then forced her gaze back upon the ground in an attempt to hide her red face.

"Really? Not many strong trainers live here. It's all farmers and scientists. All the trainers are from other regions." She started walking along the pathway next to Kenny. Nathan turned around and pulled Kenny back.

"Excuse me, I'm going to borrow him for just a second." Nathan laughed, dragging his friend out of earshot of the girl.

"What happened to going on an adventure?" Nathan groaned.

"I'm just walking her to the Pokemon Center, I'll meet up with you at the ruins. Consider it a head start, cuz you had no chance beating me there." Kenny smirked.

The blonde haired boy jogged over to the girl and they walked closely together back into town. Nathan turned around and continued his trek to the Holon Ruins. He ran his palm along the metal railing as he walked briskly as he always did. His normal pace was very quick, especially for someone as calm as him. When the railing opened up for a new pathway, Nathan would lift his hand up allowing it to hover just a little above where the railing would be and then land his black glove back onto the cold steel. He did this the entire length of the rail, which continued on about a mile from where Carly and Kenny had battled. From their it opened up into a tunnel that lead straight through a decent sized mountain toward the northern end of the island. The passage ways of the tunnel were lit with elongated fluorescent lights. It wasn't a very long walk through the well kept tunnel and before he knew it Nathan was already in the wilderness.

Nathan thought he heard a distant voice having a conversation. He stopped and stayed quiet so he could eavesdrop. He wasn't quite close enough to make out what the two people were saying and he moved closer to them. He peered from behind the bush and saw the clearing where the Holon Ruins was located. He also saw the two people conversing. They were both wearing the same red hooded outfit that the thug in town had on. The brown haired trainer stepped out to face them, but they had already entered the ancient building.

"They didn't even notice me? Goes to show how well trained these Team Magma goofs are." He scoffed, crossing his arms and turning his head to the side.

"I might as well follow them and see just what those buffoons are up to."

The ancient building was spacy. There was an out of place statue next to a wall with a large crack in it that extended from the floor to the ceiling. Nathan looked around to find the Team Magma people, but there was no trace of them. As if on cue, two Magma Grunts walked into the doorway behind Nathan.

"What are you doing here, punk?" One of the grunts rudely asked. He pushed Nathan aside and they walked into the main room.

"Well go on! Get out of here!" Yelled the other guard, swatting at Nathan. Nathan thought about challenging them, but decided that it'd be smarter to leave the room, and watch how those other two grunts disappeared. He stepped out of the room, and a few moments later he peered back in. The crack in the wall had opened up and the statue head had a security key pad inside of it! The grunts walked inside and the doors began to close.

Nathan kicked a rock between the doors and they jammed. He crept over to the large metal doors and peered inside the opening caused by the rock blocking the doors from closing. It was an express elevator shaft.

"Damn it. How the hell am I supposed to get down their?" He cursed. His gaze began to slowly climb up the cables of the elevator. "Oh boy..."

After the long slide down the elevators cables, Nathan finally landed on the roof of the elevator. But there were several problems with that. One was that the elevator was going up, and Nathan needed to go down. The other problem was that the elevator was going up, and Nathan was on the roof of the elevator. He looked up as the fate of him becoming a pancake neared closer and closer. He frantically examined the top of the elevator.

"Come on! Come on! There's gotta be an emergency door on this thing!" He cried. The elevator continued to approach the ceiling, drawing nearer. He stomped on the roof several times in frustration. A panel on the roof opened up and a Magma Grunt peered out of it.

"What the hell? How'd you get up here?" Nathan didn't waste time answering, he tackled the grunt and they fell back inside the safety of the elevator.

The doors opened up on the lower level, where Nathan intended to go. He stepped over the unconscious bodies of the Magma Grunts. A round, purple Pokemon with an intense red leer floated over the passed out foes and followed it's trainer into the secret hideout.

"Thank you Gengar, I'll let you rest now." Nathan returned the ghost-poison type to its pokeball.

The corridors of the base were decorated with black walls and ceilings, and red and maroon checkered tiles for the floor. Much to his surprise, Nathan didn't encounter any of Team Magma. In fact, he didn't even see anybody in the base except for those guys in the elevator. At first he kept his guard up, but after nearly half an hour of exploring with no incident, Nathan figured it was safe and just casually walked about the compound.

There were many doors scattered throughout the Magma hideout, but this door was the only door that was colored white. Nathan walked up to the door and it opened automatically. Inside the room was a high tech laboratory with a large window taking up the entire back wall. The blue eyed teenager walked over to the large window and saw a massive cavern of red rock. Smoke poured from a couple of rocks and occasionally fogged up the window, clouding Nathans vision of the spectacle below. Hundreds upon hundreds of Team Magma soldiers were crowding almost the entire space of the cavern, except for a large stone platform where three men stood and a big lake of lava behind them.

The three men were dressed differently than the rest of the Magma soldiers. The one in the center was giving a speech or a pep talk to the army. His outfit was a reversed color scheme of the regular uniform. To his left was an identical looking man wearing the same uniform as the rest of the grunts, only instead of red it was brown. The third person was crouched down on one knee. His tattered black cloak covered what appeared to be dark colored armor, and his face was wrapped in a balaclava. He had his hood up the entire time. For some odd reason, Nathan couldn't see that one very clearly no matter what the condition of the window was. Suddenly the doors opened up behind Nathan.

"What happened to that guard squad we sent up earlier?" groaned one of the Magma Troopers, seeing the intruder. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

"Heh, you look like you might be more of a challenge then that squad. I took them all out with one Pokemon." Nathan gloated.

"Even if that was true, they're no where near my skill level. I'm Fuse, one of the Admins for this army. And if you think you'd stand a chance against me you're dead wrong." He threw out two pokeballs releasing Infernape and Magnezone! The fire-fighting type Pokemon flipped onto the field with incredible acrobatics! Nathan sent out Swampert and Gengar to fight the opponents.

"You've got the type advantage, but you're still just some punk kid." Fuse grumbled.

He ordered his Magnezone to use Magnet Rise, defending him from Swamperts ground attacks. Infernape charged toward Swampert and began to use Close Combat, but Gengar jumped in the way and took the hit. The lightning quick punches went right through Gengar's ghostly body and had absolutely no effect on him. Gengar used Psychic on the attacking opponent, and with an vortex-like blast of magical energy, Infernape was blown back into the wall of the lab.

Fuse cursed when his Pokemon hit the ground. "Dammit Infernape! Get up and fight!" he demanded cruelly. Nathan took note of this. Swampert flooded the room with crystal clear water. He dropped onto all fours and sent a massive wave crashing down on all the other Pokemon. Gengar simply phased through the attack while Infernape and Magnezone weren't so lucky. The fire monkey was drenched and collapsed onto the ground, exhausted and no longer able to fight. Magnezone took the hit, but it didn't hurt him as much as his ally.

Fuse withdrew Infernape and sent out an Eelektross. The large eel Pokemon levitated above the floors of the laboratory. Swamperts ground attacks would have no effect against either of these foes. Three different colored orbs orbited Magnezone. The red ball flew toward Swampert, and flames burst from impact, then the yellow ones and finally the blue ones. Tri Attack had little effect on the bulky mud fish Pokemon, since all three elements the attack consisted off had hardly any effect against the water-ground type to begin with.

Gengar resumed it's flawless streak and put Eelektross to sleep before the foe could do any real damage. The ghost Pokemons red eyes began to glow and several rows of pulsating waves sped toward the opponent. Hypnosis instantly put the electric type to sleep. Swampert lifted his arm in the air, his hand was straightened out for his Brick Break attack. He dropped his muscular arm onto Magnezone and crushed the electric-steel type with his tremendous strength. Magnezone was slammed into the ground, cracking and smashing the red and maroon tiles on the floor.

Magnezone retaliated using another Tri Attack. This time, the attack got lucky and the yellow orbs managed to paralyze Swampert, leaving him immobile and unable to strike the foe back. Gengar consumed the dreams of Eelektross, causing the eel Pokemon to shift and tremble in it's sleep. The electric Pokemon remained in it's slumber even after the Dream Eater attack.

"You must be good to last this long against me." Nathan chuckled, seeing the nervousness in his opponents expression.

"You shut up! Don't you know trespassing is illegal?!" He yelled in frustration.

Nathan crossed his arms in annoyance. "It's not trespassing when it's on public property."

Swampert struggled to move, but was able to attack with Surf again. The wave came crashing down on the opponents, and even managed to hurt Gengar a bit, as the ghost Pokemon was too occupied devouring the dreams of his victim. The last of Eelektross' energy was drained by Gengar and the electric type Pokemon fainted without even wounding his opponents. Magnezone still had a bit of life yet in him, and attack Gengar with a barrage of lightning. The Thunderbolt attack made the Pokemon jump back in surprise from the attack, he was off guard.

"My last Pokemon... don't fail me like those other tools did!" He tossed out another pokeball.

The ball burst open and Chandelure, a ghost-fire type Pokemon, appeared in the battle. Gengar's leer grew wide and a purple and black ball began to form in front of him. The attack rushed toward Chandelure but was blocked with a Shadow Ball attack of it's own. Magnezone and Swampert continued to fight each other, but the crippling status that the mud fish Pokemon had slowed his progress by a lot. After one last Brick Break attack, the Magnezone was finally defeated leaving the opponent with just his one Pokemon left.

"Hehehehe, even though I might not be strong enough, I managed to buy enough time for the reinforcements to arrive." Fuse smirked. The doors behind him opened up and another squad of Magma Peons ran inside. Seven more opponents joined the fight.

"Damn... I didn't want to have to use this attack indoors, but it looks like that's what is going to have to happen." Nathan used a Full Restore to replenish Swamperts health as well as recover him from paralysis.

"You're bluffing, a punk kid like you doesn't have an attack strong enough to wipe us all out. I don't think a single trainer on this island has the means to do that!" Fuse laughed.

"Well maybe you'd like to find out if I really am bluffing." Nathans smug grin intimidated his opponents, who were starting to believe him.

The Houndooms, and Mightyena's neared closer to Gengar and Swampert. Chandelure remained distant, but continued attack with ranged fire attacks. The two Pokemon were having difficulty keeping up and Gengar became too tired. Nathan withdrew his Gengar, even though he was still able to battle.

"It's time." The blue eyed teen smirked.


	3. VS Fuse, VS Enigma

HOLON ADVENTURES CHAPTER 3

A.N./ Just a little note, I will try to post the next chapter every Wednesday, or every 50 new views to the story. Just so you know when to look for the next epic piece of the amazing adventures of Nathan and friends!

Nathan looked around at his foes, they had him surrounded completely around his front half. He was backed up against the wall of the laboratory. The Magma Troopers sent out their Pokemon to assist Fuse, the Magma Admin. His Chandelure was the only Pokemon of his left standing and Nathans Gengar and Swampert were heavily outnumbered. Nathan started to chuckle as an idea popped into his head.

"What's so funny boy? Can't you see that you have no chance of escape?" Fuse informed.

"I wasn't thinking of escaping. I'm gonna beat you, and then leave." Nathan replied smugly.

"You think I'd fall for that? A punk kid like you doesn't have the strength to take out all of us. You're obviously bluffing."

"Well maybe you'd like to find out if I really am bluffing." Nathans smug grin intimidated his opponents, who were starting to believe him.

The Houndooms, and Mightyenas neared closer to Gengar and Swampert. Chandelure remained distant, but continued attack with ranged fire attacks. The two Pokemon were having difficulty keeping up and Gengar became too tired. Nathan withdrew his Gengar, even though he was still able to battle.

"It's time." The blue eyed teen smirked.

Swampert dropped onto all fours and a powerful shock wave pulsed throughout the floors of the laboratory. Hundreds of glass test tubes and beakers shattered from the massive impact. The entire base shook and The ground beneath all four of the opponents burst up and crashed atop the foes Pokemon. Desks were thrown about and the glass window shattered sending shards of debris flying through the room. Nathan turned his head to the broken window and his eyes caught the mystic blue eyes of the dark cloaked man down below, who was the only one who realized that something was happening in the lab.

"Damn you! I never thought you'd be so stupid as to actually use an Earthquake attack inside of here!" growled Fuse, struggling to push a large tile off of him that had fallen from the crash. The other Magma soldiers were in a similar state of incapacitation. Either knocked unconscious or buried beneath rubble.

Nathan cast his gaze back to the mysterious man that was down in the large cavern. He was gone! An all too familiar leer appeared in the broken window and the eerie red glare of a Gengar phased into the light. The Pokemon landed in front of Swampert and it's trainer stepped into the room from the window. Nathan could see the cause of the blurriness that made it difficult to see him now. A dark gas-like aura shrouded the mysterious foe. His face was covered completely by his black hood and balaclava, and his high-tech armor was wrapped by the tattered cloak he wore. The cloak seemed to be the source of the billowing aura that surrounded him.

"How the hell did you get all the way up here through that window?" Nathan asked with a stern voice.

The man didn't answer. Instead he raised his hand up and pointed at Swampert. The foe's Gengar attacked the mud fish Pokemon with a Shadow Ball attack! Swampert was already weakened and couldn't withstand the attack at all. He struggled to stay on his two hind legs, but fell onto all fours. It wasn't long before he was completely fallen on the ground, exhausted and unable to fight. Nathan withdrew his Pokemon.

"You don't talk much do you?" The brown haired trainer continued to try and get the mysterious foe to speak.

All the opponent did in response was hold up his arm and point at Nathan. Gengar sped toward him, raring up to attack with a Thunder Punch attack! Nathan jumped out of the way to avoid the foes attack.

"What the hell!? You're not supposed to attack the trainer!" Nathan yelled.

Gengar tried to strike Nathan again, this time, his arm was caught by the metal monster known as Aggron. The rock-steel type lifted Gengar up by one arm and tossed him back into the wall, smashing a few more desks and breaking a lot more glass. The ghost-poison type shifted beneath the crumbling floor and brushed off some dirt, his smug grin replaced with an annoyed frown.

"How'd you like that?" Nathan smirked.

Aggron took its position in front of his trainer. The iron ore Pokemon used it's large tail to push away fallen pieces of ceiling and broken tables aside, giving the large Pokemon plenty of room to wreck havoc.

"Okay Aggron, let's take out that foe with Iron Tail!" Nathan ordered.

The heavy metal Pokemon's tail began to shine brilliantly as it became coated in a thick and dense metal. He bashed down Gengar with his massive armored tail. The foe's Pokemon didn't move after that attack.

"That was for Swampert!" Nathan smiled.

The mystery trainer withdrew the fallen Pokemon and tossed out another poison Pokemon. Toxicroak emerged from the flash of light emitted by the opening pokeball. The poison-fighting type foe raised both of its arms in a diagonal form. With a swift thrust he slashed Aggron with a Cross Chop attack! The front armor plating of the rock-steel type cracked from the massive damage received. Aggron flailed around, losing balance and falling all about. The large Pokemon collapsed onto the ground, blasting dust into the air with a heavy 'thud'.

"Crap! You're taking my Pokemon down quickly... although you leave yourself wide open when it comes to type trumping." Nathan said confidently. "Gallade, take out these poison types!"

The brown haired teenager threw his next Pokemon into battle. A skinny, white and green colored Pokemon appeared as Nathans next Pokemon in the battle. Gallade thrust his arm upward and revealed a long blade protruding from his elbow. He pulled his arm back down and the sword strutting out of his body retracted back into his forearm. The same arm began to glow pink and soon was blazing with a psychic aura! Gallade slashed the air with his bladed elbow and a large pink blade flew at high speeds toward Toxicroak! The Pokemon was hacked deep by the Psycho Cut attack and fell onto the ruined floor of the destroyed laboratory.

Toxicroak was replaced with a Drapion! The monstrous scorpion-like beast slammed into the ground upon coming out of the pokeball. It eyed Gallade, who's attacks were useless against the foe. After a short staring contest, the foe suddenly moved with a swift strike from his toxic claws! Gallade threw his arms up to block the incoming attack. The strike sent him skidding backward at a high speed! He flew past Nathan and slammed into the back wall near the shattered remains of several cabinets containing DNA samples of Pokemon. Gallade pushed off the cabinet doors and lunged forward at the foe, striking him with a barrage of powerful punches at an insanely close range! Drapion bounced back after enduring the impressive Close Combat attack. Gallade breathed heavily after the attack and a blue light orbited the Pokemon, blazing gray sparks toward the broken red and maroon tiles and lowering his defenses tremendously! Drapion attacked again with Crunch. He flashed his razor sharp teeth before closing the gape of his mouth and clamping down hard on Gallade! The psychic-fighting Pokemon tried to shake the foe off but was only hurt more by trying. Drapion released the Pokemon from the painful grip of his teeth. Gallade dropped to his knees. He tried pushing himself back up with one of his arms, but only drained the last of his energy away in attempting to do so. Nathan withdrew his next fallen Pokemon.

"Crap, I don't think I have anyone to counter Drapion type wise..." Nathan muttered under his breathe, trying to come up with a strategy before the mysterious trainer commanded Drapion to attack him.

An idea popped in his head. It was another risky move, but at this point he was ready to take any chance he could to defeat this powerful opponent! He sent out Sceptile, a reptilian grass type that was one of Nathans fastest Pokemon. The grass type starter swiped the air with the blade like leaves protruding from his wrists. Nathan thought he heard the opponent chuckle but with all the action going on, he could've been mistaken. Sceptile raised his neck back and then roared loudly! He stomped on the ground hard with one foot and the fortress shook again! The ground beneath Drapion broke even more and the foe's Pokemon was defeated from the super effective attack.

"Heh, looks like we're pretty much even in strength." Nathan noted. The opponent shook his head.

"Oh really? Well let's see who you've got for me next." Nathan challenged.

The foe lifted his arm. In his hand he held a blue ball with black strips wrapping all over the ball. He hurled the net ball onto the ground in front of him and a Beedrill came out to battle. The Pokemon's wings flapped extremely fast allowing the Pokemon to hover over the ruined ground. His master ordered an attack and the bug-poison type sped toward Nathans Sceptile, jabbing him with the poisonous stinger on his hands. Sceptile leaped back in pain and retaliated with a Dragon Claw attack. The claws of the reptilian grass type began to blaze with a purplish flame. He clawed the bug Pokemon into the ground, causing another dust cloud to blast in the air! The billowing debris cloud lingered momentarily. It subsided soon, revealing that Beedrill had defeated Sceptile with a Bug Bite attack. Sceptile lay on the ground unconscious. He had obvious bite marks on his neck and back where the Pokemon attacked him.

"Damn, this guy cuts no slack does he?" He cursed, calling Sceptile back into his ball. Nathan reached for his last Pokemon and smiled at it. "Hehehe, it doesn't matter how strong this guy is, when I send you out, he's going to be destroyed no matter what."

The brown haired teenager hurled the last pokeball into battle and Salamence came out. The powerful dragon roared loudly and the room trembled. Beedrill was circled by a red flare that lowered his attack stat. The dragon Pokemon's mouth began to dribble flames and soon he was unable to contain the Fire Blast attack held in his mouth. He shot the inferno at the opponents Pokemon and the small ball of flames burst into a beautiful display of fie, spreading out in five different paths. Beedrill's wings were incinerated by the attack and the Pokemon could no longer fight. The opponent sent out his next Pokemon, Venusaur.

"Venusaur? You saw what I just did with that Fire Blast attack, why would you send out a grass type?" Nathan laughed at his opponents bad move. Unfortunately, he underestimated the Pokemon's capabilities and watched in shock as the grass-poison type began to glow with a purple and yellow aura. Similar colored flames erupted all around the Venusaur as the large toad like Pokemon charged toward Salamence and tackled him with the Outrage attack! Salamence was smashed between the blazing attack and the destroyed walls of the laboratory. Venusaur became confused after the attack and walked in a zigzag pattern away from the injured Salamence who was too weakened to fight anymore...

"Damn!" Nathan looked at his fallen Pokemon in surprise. All he had was Gengar left, and Gengar was already injured majorly! He had no other option than to send out the hurt ghost Pokemon to fight.

"We should be good for this fight Gengar, the opponent is too confused to fight." Nathan reassured himself and his Pokemon.

Gengar used Hypnosis on the foe and put the lollygagging Pokemon to sleep before he could harm himself anymore. The the ghost-poison type hovered over to the foe and began draining every last bit of his life energy away with the Dream Eater attack!

"Smart thinking buddy! Now that you're regenerating this match shouldn't be too hard!" Nathan cheered.

Venusaur was finished off and the mysterious opponent sent in his last Pokemon: Crobat. The four winged purple bat fluttered about the room with extremely fast paced movements. Gengar tried putting the foe to sleep, only to be denied the hit due to the swift movements and dodges performed by the opposing poison-flying type. Gengar lost track of Crobat, who had managed to get behind the ghost Pokemon and Bite him in the back! The surprise attack was just enough to take down Nathans last Pokemon.

"No way..." He managed to spurt out. He couldn't believe that he was defeated by the opponents Poisonous team. He never thought he'd be beaten by anybody, let alone someone who uses only one type of Pokemon. Crobat hovered above Nathan and prepared to attack. The unknown enemy gave the order.

"Enigma... Pay attention!" Fuse awoke and warned the black clothed opponent apparently named Enigma.

The foe looked up at the ceiling, which was crackling and falling apart! The roof caved in and several Magma Peons fell into the room. A Dragonite hovered down into the room. He used Blizzard and took down the Crobat about to strike Nathan. Kenny was riding on the Pokemons back and he pulled his brown haired friend up.

"Wow, this is an incredible place, it's insane to know that this was all built without anyone knowing." Kenny gleamed at the amazing architecture of the terrorist fortress. His dragon Pokemon speedily flying through the red and black corridors of the base, Golbats and Houndooms chasing us all the way. Up ahead Nathan saw Carly holding the elevator door open. Dragonite slowed down and Kenny pulled up the Holon Lass onto Dragonites back. The dragon Pokemon blasted through the elevator and flew up the shaft and back to the surface. The red doors were nothing hard to break through, they were blown to pieces when Dragonite flew into them. Nathan, Kenny and Carly ran out of the Holon Ruins and watched as Dragonite used Hurricane on some incoming Team Magma Grunts. They were blown back unconscious and didn't pursue the three anymore.

"We have to get back to Holon City and alert the authorities about this. It's our best shot at stopping this infestation of Team Magma." Nathan suggested. The other two nodded in response and the three friends dashed back through the forest pathway. Dragonite followed overhead, watching for any more enemies that would try to ambush his master and friends.

A.N./ That's chapter three. A long as hell battle between Enigma and Nathan. It's not the last one either so be prepared later on in this series. Well that's the end of this chapter, remember to fav the story, comment the story and follow me if you want to read stories similar to this one. See ya guys!


	4. Jason VS Jacky

HOLON ADVENTURES CHAPTER 4

A.N./ Let's take a short break from Nathan, Kenny, and Carly to introduce two more characters to the series. They were in the original, both are still from Kanto and Sevii. I'd like you to meet two old friends of mine turned into Pokemon trainers. Enjoy :)

As the bright and shining sun radiated heat upon the island region of Holon, Nathan, Kenny, and Carly dashed through the forest pathway, Dragonite flying just above the canopy to scope out the fastest route. The gentle breeze emphasized the rushing wind blowing through the three runners. This heat was a little unusual for the region, even in the middle of summer, and the three companions had figured out why and were eagerly sprinting back into town to alert the local authorities. Little did they realize that they'd be stalled by an intense trainer battle, occurring just up the way...

Nearby were two, high-leveled Pokemon trainers who were battling it out just for fun. The two trainers were close friends from a distance region. The boy's smug smile reflected his cunning plan to defeat the target, while the opposing girl wore a poker face that prevented her opponent from reading her next move.

"Okay Torterra, use Protect, Metagross take down those two with your Earthquake attack." The teenage boy ordered.

Torterra was the large tortoise like Pokemon was covered in rocks and plants, including a tree. He stepped back a few inches and lifted his head up in the air. His eyes were closed and he hummed lightly until a green bubble cocooned the grass-ground type Pokemon.

Metagross on the other hand was a blue, four legged robot with intimidating red eyes. The quadruped lifted one of its legs off the ground a bit and then crashed his heavy limb into the dirt. A massive shock wave pulsed through the ground and sped towards the opposing girls Blaziken and Exploud.

"Blaziken, use Endure! Exploud, use Earthquake right back at them!" the brown haired female commanded.

The two Pokemon responded to her order instantaneously, Blaziken, a red feathered, avian-like Pokemon, began to emanate a brown aura and bracing itself for the incoming attack. The ground burst beneath the Pokemon and then crashed beneath her!

Another round of earth shattering blasts came from Exploud. Metagross managed to survive the blows, and Torterra was still protected by his defensive barrier. Blaziken endured both hits and proceeded to consume its held Salac Berry to boost it's speed significantly. A blue light orbited the fire-fighting type and shot hundreds a blue light particles into the air above.

"Now Blaziken, use Reversal!" The girl, named Jacky, lifted her arm and pointed at the Pokemon's target. This was her prized strategy and she felt an uplifting sense of pride for coming up with a genius combo like that.

"Reversal, huh? You don't think that a fighting type move could hurt Psychic Pokemon like Metagross do you?" Jason tried to bluff her out of making the decision, however the die had already been cast.

Blaziken jumped into the air and kicked with such power, that the Pokemon actually performed a perfect flip before landing impact on Metagross with the attack. Blaziken felt the force of her attack crushing the steel-psychic type Pokemon beneath her, and still she didn't let up with her attack. A powerful energy began to form around the two Pokemon, carving a crater into the ground beneath Metagross. Metagross winced hearing the loud crack as his legs gave out. Jason, the black haired male trainer, groaned in disappointment, seeing one of his strongest Pokemon fall from a fighting type attack gave him that nervous pit in his stomach. Jason's white clothes flailed around wildly and he held down his hat to keep the recoil energy blowing all around from that reversal attack from throwing his hat into the sky, and with his other hand he shielded his face from dust shooting out from beneath his steel-psychic type Pokemon. The super computer Pokemon collapsed onto the ground, closing his menacing red eyes and losing consciousness.

'Damn... if she can take out Metagross with a single attack, this is gonna be really tough...' Jason thought, trying to come up with a counter against the strong opposition.

"Alright Metagross, that's enough for now. You did good." Jason clicked the center button on the Ultra Ball he removed from his belt. The ball split from the center, opening up and consuming Metagross with a blinding white light and sucking him back inside.

'I think I have something that will be able to finish off that speedy Blaziken of hers.' He looked down at the pokeball he held in his hand.

"Come on out, Samurott!" He tossed the ball out into battle and a dark blue otter covered in armor like shells. The water type stood up on his hind legs, drawing the razor sharp shells sheathed inside both armor plates on his legs.

"Finish off that Blaziken with Razor Shell!"

"Hey! Move out of the way!" Nathan interrupted, speeding right through the middle of their battle.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Jason yelled angrily back at the black clothed trainer disrupting him and his friends battle.

"It's an emergency!" Nathan shouted back, already quiet far from the battle. Kenny and Carly were walking casually afterward. The blonde haired trainer's eyes fixed upon the ground while he moaned and groaned about being tired.

"I don't know how he has that much energy... I mean the guy just lost a battle and he's still capable of running a marathon!" Kenny complained, he looked up and noticed the battle scene. His attention was immediately caught by the powerful Samurott, slashing and hacking away the last of Blazikens health with a shell like sword.

"Whoa! That's an awesome Pokemon!" Carly looked over at Kenny, as his eyes gleamed at the water type Pokemon. Jason looked back, hearing the trainer praise his Pokemon.

"Kenny, now is not the time to be getting distracted, we have a crisis on our hands and you're interested in trading Pokemon with this guy?" Carly nagged, pulling the blonde haired boy away. "Hurry up and call your Dragonite over here, we should've just rode him back if you were so tired."

"But then we'd be directly in the sun and it's hot!" He groaned.

Jason was starting to get annoyed by the nearby bickering. He called out the wrong attack, due to this distraction and that cost him the match. The opponents Exploud finished off his last two Pokemon with another Earthquake attack. He began to fume with frustration and he started to take it out on the two strangers.

"What the heck!? Who the hell are you to come over here and interrupt my battle. If you two wanna flirt go somewhere else where you're not distracting trainers." Jason scolded.

Carly and Kenny stood silent, looking up at the taller trainer. Kenny broke the silence with one of his usual smug remarks. His nature was immature and he loved antagonizing people.

"What do you mean we caused you to lose? If you call yourself a strong trainer, you should be able to battle no matter what is going on around you." The blonde haired teen smirked, stepping his in front of Carly. Although he appeared tough, right now the boy had the fear of being uncertain what this person would do, and that brought up a nervousness that would've caused any normal person to be shaking. Luckily, Kenny was far from normal.

"KENNY!" The girl screamed into his ear. "I already told you! We don't have time for this kind of stuff! We're supposed to be alerting the authorities, not fighting!"

"Alerting the authorities?" Jason blinked. Now it was his turn to feel nervous.

"Wait, you're not planning on tattling to the police are ya!?" He chased after the two.

Jacky watched as the three ran off down the path, pissed off because they completely ignored her. The forest canopy blocked out the bright suns rays, and Jacky looked around at the dimly lit area. Several bug Pokemon crawled across branches of the trees, chowing down on leaves and spinning webs for their homes. The brown haired girl wiped her hands on her pants, to try and remove the sweat from her palms. The sound of rustling branches came from behind her, and with a gasp she turned into the hands of a hooded figure...

Back in Holon, Nathan and Dragonite waited eagerly for his buddies to catch up. He groaned, wishing Kenny and his 'girlfriend' would've just rode on Dragonite. He gave up on waiting and waved his hand to have the big orange dragon follow him. Dragonite was several feet taller than Nathan, and he had a very difficult time moving through the human-sized doorway of the Police Station. Nathan looked around at the eerily familiar faces of the officers patrolling the building. Two of them stopped the teenage boy.

"You shouldn't be in here kid, this is for grown ups only!" Said one of the officers with a voice that was far from noble.

"You don't understand, I'm here to report something! I found something beneath the Holon Ruins..." He started.

"We know." One of them interrupted, and evil grin stretched across his face. He started to laugh hysterically at Nathans confused expression.

"What do you mean, you know? If you know then why haven't you done anything about it?"

"We have done something about it, we took over the Police Station." His maniacal laugh ceased and he pulled out a pokeball.

"Wait... You're Team Magma, aren't you?"

"Boy, nothing gets by you kid. You should be a detective." He sarcastically replied, throwing out the pokeball that he held in his hand. Infernape burst from the ball and with several swift movements, the fire-fighting type Pokemon subdued the trainer. Dragonite tried to help his friend, but the cramped space of the hallways limited his movements, and ultimately led to his capture as well. The two were tossed into different cells.

"We took your Pokemon, so you don't get any ideas about fighting back. We couldn't find the ball for this Dragonite, so I guess it's wild, huh?" Fuse said, pulling off his disguise that shielded him from being recognized before.

"It's not wild, Fuse." Nathan answered. The Magma Admin spit into Nathans cell. The teenager moved out of the way to avoid the disrespectful gesture. "That... that is gross."

"Don't worry, it'll dry up soon enough. Just like the worlds oceans will when we unleash our ultimate plan!" He crazed Administrator began to laugh hysterically again.

"I guess they don't have the officers take psychological tests in Team Magma, do they?"

"Don't push my buttons, boy. I won't hesitate to kill-!"

A finger was pressed against the Magma leaderships lips and the black clothed assassin hushed him with a voice that sounded like death itself breathing. Fuse gulped nervously and backed out of the room. On the mans shoulder was an unconscious girl. The man appeared to phase right through the metal bars of the cell with a flash of a smokey, purple aura, and he gently placed the girl onto the bed. Nathan recognized her as the girl in the forest and he backed away from the mysterious man.

"Enigma... just what are you?!" Nathan struggle to speak under the pressure of death incarnate standing so close to him.

"Huuuussshhhhh... you are... asleep now..." His voice was much like a whisper, although it was loud enough to hear clearly, even from across the room. Nathan just lay there, motionless as he began losing his vision, as well as his consciousness. He slipped away into a deep slumber.

"Where the heck is Nathan at? I mean, he should be here right, he said he'd wait for us!"

"Kenny, didn't you talk enough on the way over here... He probably got tired of waiting and went to the Police Station without us."

Jason stayed put, watching the girl and boy walk off into town. He looked back at the trail. "Where is Jacky?" His eyes scanned the forest pathway slowly inching across every branch and tree, searching for any sign of his friend. He tried to call her on his Pokenav too, but she didn't answer. He turned back to see how far away his newest friends were and he started after them. He felt uncomfortable in this place, even though it was a small friendly town, something about the urgency to alert the police made him feel off inside. And the fact that Jacky is missing wasn't helping either.

"She always answers her phone though..." He kept looking back, checking to see if his childhood friend had managed to make her way out of the forest yet. "I don't know why I should be worried, she's probably just mad at me again. Yeah that's it. She's just mad at me." Jason reassured himself, but to no avail, as he still felt uneasy.

Kenny and Carly pushed the already opened door all the way and peered inside the decrepit hallways of the seemingly abandoned Police Station. The lights were all shut off, save for one light in the far back that flickered annoyingly and taunting the inner OCD of Carly. After failing to control her obsession with the flickering light, the irked girl stormed into the building and 'fixed' the problem with a rock. The sound of the shattering glass echoed through the dark halls and several footsteps echoed back. The sound was similar to the marching at a parade, with that uniform click each time their heels hit the floor in unison. Kenny raced inside to the girls side, as the Magma troopers began to surround them.

"How did they fit so many of them in here?" Kenny whispered to Carly.

"What did you do with our friends?" Carly demanded.

The crowd split apart like a set of dominoes falling sideways. Fuse and another admin marched through the opening and stepped to the side, saluting two much more powerful foes. Both the Magma Commanders in charge of this operation were standing before Kenny and Carly, who were clenching their teeth in embitterment. Kenny made a quick movement, reaching for his pokeball, and all the Magma Troopers moving into an attack formation were stopped by the red hooded commander.

"All of you have a much more important mission. Let us handle these pests. After all, even we will get rusty if all we ever do is watch." The red clothed one stepped back and the tan hooded commander cracked his knuckles, chuckling at the thought of the two opponents being crushed beneath his mighty wrath. Every single Magma Trooper in the room immediately dispersed into the outside world.

"Where are you sending them?!" Kenny demanded. His voice full of rancor toward these intimidating foes.

"To the Holon Research Tower of course, our plans with Groudon failed before but now that we have the power to change his type..."

"Change his type?" Kenny interrupted.

"Yes." Was all he answered.

"But why? What does Holon Research Tower have to do with Groudons type?"

The Magma Commander "Nearly a decade ago scientists working for Team Rocket inhabited this island to search for a legendary Mew. They constructed a massive tower that would have the capability to emit an energy wave similar to sonar to try and track Mew. Unfortunately, the so called 'sonar' was actually a radiation pulse that mutated the local Pokemon's DNA structure, altering their types. With this power in our control, we will be able to change the legendary Groudons type to counter his only two threats: Kyogre, and Rayquaza." The foe explained.

"There wasn't a shorter way to explain that? You're boring me." Kenny complained.

"If you are bored, then I'll go ahead and let my brother, Dust, play with you." The tan uniformed Commander stepped forward.

"My pleasure, Blair. I'll take care of these punks while you go awaken our tool of destruction." He pulled out two pokeballs as the other commander, also his brother, left the police station.

"I guess it's me and you against him. Let's show him what we're made of, Carly."

TO BE CONTINUED

A.N./ I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I tried improving on some mistakes I had with the earlier chapters and hopefully I did well addressing the repetitive issues with my story. I'm sure I still need work, I mean everybody misses something so if you guys find a mistake in this or future chapters, go ahead and point it out and I'll do my best to fix them, thanks for reading.


End file.
